


Changes

by Imorii (Aite)



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Self-Esteem Issues, intersex Lest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aite/pseuds/Imorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This is a strange idea spawned by the discovery of being able to change your character's sprite in the RF4 game. I've never written this type of work before, so it will be a fun experiment.</p>
<p>“This can't be possible...” Lest gasped in horror. </p>
<p>After an incredibly taxing journey to the Forest of Beginnings to reclaim the last Guardian, Lest felt that he was entitled to a peaceful bath at Bell hotel. However, peaceful was the last phrase that would describe what happened in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

The Forest of Beginnings warps all who enter; how much it warps you is dependent on your heart.

“I'm sorry,” Lest whispered, looking at his friends and family. “This is where we must part. I'll not put you all at risk.” He stood before the tower in Leon Karnak and hoped they would depart soon. Long farewells would only make it more difficult to leave.

As the acting prince of Selphia, he knew he was the only one who could save Leon, but a tearful goodbye would make his resolve waver. He looked around the gathering of Selphians, most of whom were smiling sadly. They knew that tears would shake him, so they held their sorrows in. Some were doing a better job of it than others, though. Vishnal held himself together with tearful determination while Amber's eyes were round and shiny. Volkanon clutched at a kerchief; barely holding in one of his classic, boisterous sobs. 

Lest's eyes finally landed on Arthur D. Lawrence, rightful prince of Selphia, and his beloved husband. In most situations, Arthur was the epitome of professionalism; he hardly ever displayed feelings joy, anger, or sorrow. He approached each situation with calculated, almost aloof precision. However, today was a little different. While not on the verge of a full-blown melt-down like Volkanon, obvious signs of despair played across his features. He had taken off his glasses and had begun wiping his face vigorously with a tissue; muttering something about the indignity he was showing and the need for decorum. 

Lest smiled. It was Arthur's dignified restraint that had first attracted him to Arthur; but he was thrilled at seeing these glimpses into Arthur's heart. As they had just been married a month ago in Summer, Lest felt that he hadn't yet enough time to discover the deepest emotions of his beloved. He hoped that he would return from the tower and get the chance to do so.

“Thank you for coming to see me off, everyone.” Lest smiled to each member of the assembled group, with particular enthusiasm added to the smile he gave Arthur. “Your support means more to me than words can possibly describe. I hope I can count on your continued support when I return.” 

There was a chorus of 'of course' and other jovial encouragements, with a round of vigorous embracing from the gathered group before Lest was allowed to leave. Lest put on his most determined face, waved goodbye, and strode towards the tower. Even though he was tempted to, he never glanced back. If he did, he knew he would turn and flee to the safety of Selphia with his friends.

~*~

“I almost wish I had remained in Selphia,” Lest sighed, watching Leon drift away. With the Returning Ring, only one of the two could leave the Forest. Since he had promised Venti that he would save Leon, the choice of who should stay and who should go was obvious. Even if he hadn't promised Venti, he knew he would have been the one to remain. How could he come so close to his goal and then abandon it at the last possible second?

“Someone will come for me,” he mused, looking around the glowing expanse of eternity. “Just as I was sent to claim Leon, someone will find me. I just have to wait.” Lest lowered himself on the ground and reclined to slumber. He didn't know how long he would have to endure, but time would pass quickest in sopor. 'I just have to wait,' he reiterated to himself. 'I hope I don't have to wait too long. If I'm lucky, I will return in everyone's lifetime.' Lest pondered how he would feel if he were awoken long after the youngest in Selphia had grown old and gray. How would his life be then? How would the lives of the others had been? His mind drifted to Arthur. If he were stranded the forest without sign of return, he hoped that Arthur had the opportunity to fall in love again. Maybe he would remarry, and have a family. A family he couldn't give to Arthur. As he drifted off to sleep, his final thoughts were of Arthur.

~*~

It was a week before Leon was able to open his eyes and regale the town with the tale of what happened in the tower. He told the eager Selphians of his surprise when he had opened his eyes and found himself drifting away from a strange man in the Forest. He didn't know who it was; only that this man was a friend of the Native Dragon Ventuswill. He chuckled a little at the word 'friend'. The Divine Wind had few of those, last he knew. However, it was thanks to this supposed friend that he was standing in the Dragon Hall presently.

“He's alive, then,” Ventuswill echoed the collective thoughts of the citizens gathered in her chambers. All at once, Ventuswill drew herself up to upright position and stretched her wings. “I'm going to get him back.” With a great burst of wind, she flew through the skylight. As everyone was recovering from the gust that she had kicked up, they were certain they had heard an exclamation of 'idiot' from the dragon god. 

Lest awoke to the voice of the frantic and belligerent dragon god. At first, he hadn't believed that she had found him in the forest, and rubbed his eyes blearily. 

“Venti?!” 

The dragon god chastised him for being an idiot and biting off more than he could chew. Then there was something about, 'If I had known what was going on, I never would have sent you.' However, even as she was yelling at him, there was a smile on her face as plain as day. Lest took it all with good humor, and thanked the divines that he was able to banter with her again. When she asked if he was ready to go home, he answered that they could not get there fast enough. 

“Arthur!” Lest leaped into his husband's arms for a warm embrace as soon as he returned. An action which embarrassed and surprised the prince. However, his decorum faltered for a second and he smiled.

“I am very happy to see you return,” Arthur added.

Doug stuck out his tongue. “And the rest of us aren't?” 

Arthur flushed noticeably. “Well of course we are all happy to have Lest back.” He moved aside so that everyone could pass Lest their congratulations and Leon could introduce himself. Lest was quite happy to socialize with the others, but after a crushing Volkanon hug, he was feeling a little worse for wear.

Lest politely coughed to get everyone's attention. “I appreciate the warm welcome, but I'm a little worn out... Do you think I can get a bath? I need to recharge.”

“Of course. I'll stay open a little later so you can relax,” chimed Lin Fa. “Oh! I know! I'll get you something refreshing to drink as well!”

“Do you want a bath as well, Arthur?” Nancy covered her mouth to stifle a small laugh.

“I will await the prince at home,” Arthur responded curtly. He turned to Lest. “I shall see you when you return.”

“You don't need to wait for me,” Lest said quickly, “go home and get some rest.”

“Don't be silly. I have some paperwork to finish, so it won't be a problem,” Arthur responded. He pretended to look at the time and excused himself.

Much to Lest's appreciation, Venti excused the rest of the welcoming party so the Lest could get to recuperating.

“Thanks for everything, Lest,” Venti offered quietly.

“What did you say?” Lest turned, not sure he heard her right. 

“Nothing,” Venti said hurriedly, “now go bathe you little troublemaker.”

“Goodnight to you, too, Venti.” Lest went to fetch his towel and his pajamas.

~*~

“This can't be possible...” Lest gasped in horror. 

After an incredibly taxing journey to the Forest of Beginnings to reclaim the last Guardian, Lest felt that he was entitled to a peaceful bath at Bell hotel. However, peaceful was the last phrase that would describe what happened in the bath.

“First to clean, then to rest,” Lest hummed. He perched on the little wooden chair next to the bath and scrubbed his hair thoroughly. Fighting his way through the Forest had been incredibly tiring—and his greasy hair was proof of his efforts. He scrubbed his body as well, making sure to give the rest of his body the same thorough clean as he did his hair. With a slight blush, he reached between his legs and began to rub soap on his member. Given that it was his first night with his husband in awhile, he intended to make Arthur put away his paperwork and pay attention to him.

As he reached between his legs to ensure that he was extra clean, his fingers brushed against something soft and warm. An unfamiliar something. Surprised, he pulled his fingers away as if he had been shocked. 'What was that just now?' Assuming he was just mistaken, he put his index finger back between his legs and prodded the fleshy mass again experimentally.

No, no he wasn't mistaken. It was definitely there. The soft, fatty tissue that concealed the inner folds of the female reproductive organ. An organ that had somehow become affixed to his _male_ body. 


	2. Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do I do, what do I do?” Lest mumbled, trying to calm the panic that had arisen in him. His heart fluttered in his chest like a caged bird. He thought about the situation. It was just too incredible to be real.  
> And then the thought occurred to him: what if it wasn't real? What if this whole terrible situation was an absurd dream he was having? His poor brain, concerned with marriage, intimacy, and family had concocted this nightmare to try and deal with his insecurities.  
> TLDR; Cute husbands, body insecurities, Valentine's Day arrives.

For a few minutes, Lest could only linger in the bath in horror at the new addition to his body. He looked between his legs again to confirm. Maybe it had been his imagination—he had been on an incredibly taxing journey, after all. Maybe he was suffering from mild delirium and should schedule an appointment with Jones first thing in the morning. After all, his member was still present. What would the other organ be doing there? He was a boy. He prodded the soft flesh between his legs, extremely disheartened that the offending sex was still there.

He checked again. There was no way it was still there. It couldn't be.

Once again, he was greeted by the unpleasant extra mass between his legs. A feeling of cold dread had settled into his stomach. He was not hallucinating.

Although it was futile, Lest had to check one more time in case he was hallucinating. He was knee-deep in denial at the moment; and this final check would either doom him or save him. He slowly spread his thighs apart to inspect himself. His penis was there, as it should be. That was a good sign. With trembling fingers, he gingerly lifted his member up to see what was underneath.

Dread and disgust washed over him. The little offending organ was still there. And it would not disappear no matter how many times he played hide-and-seek with his genitalia. It was quite lucky that he had been sitting when he made his discovery; for he was weak in the knees and wasn't sure standing was possible at the moment.

He took another few minutes to compose himself. He had no idea what had caused the change in his body, he only knew that it was sudden and unnatural. Lest also knew that he had to abandon any ideas of intimacies with his husband—there was no way he could allow Arthur to see his body in such a state. There was no telling how he would react.

“What do I do, what do I do?” Lest mumbled, trying to calm the panic that had arisen in him. His heart fluttered in his chest like a caged bird. He thought about the situation. It was just too incredible to be real.

And then the thought occurred to him: what if it wasn't real? What if this whole terrible situation was an absurd dream he was having? His poor brain, concerned with marriage, intimacy, and family had concocted this nightmare to try and deal with his insecurities.

“I'm probably still in the Forest right now,” Lest breathed, thankful to clutch onto the straws of denial, “having a crazy dream.”

When he married Arthur, some questions had arisen about family and heirs. As future ruler of Norad Kingdom, Arthur was expected to find a spouse and have her bear him an heir. However, as the both of them were men, conception was impossible. Because of this, he and Arthur had faced great amounts of prejudice over their decision to wed. And while the residents of Selphia had been supportive of the couple, others had not been. The present ruler of Norad, in particular, had been greatly displeased. He had given the couple his blessing on the account of not wishing to destroy his son's happiness. However, grandchildren (or lack thereof) was still a sore subject. Although they were content in their marriage, the whole ordeal had caused both Lest and Arthur quite a bit of stress.

And that is how Lest rationalized his situation to himself. All of his worrying over pleasing his father in-law had taken its toll on him; as evidenced by this absurd dream where he possessed a child-bearing organ. When he awoke, his body would be restored to its proper form. Lest was able to finish his bath with a sound mind after his rationalization. The only problem now would be preventing his husband from seeing the contents of his underwear before his body was restored.

\--

“Have a nice bath?” Arthur asked Lest as he entered their bedroom. It as the hour at which normal people retired to bed, but the prince was a workaholic. He sat at the small desk next to the bed, pushing through mountains of paperwork by the light of numerous candles. The 'to do' stack had almost been reduced to nothing, which was testament to his alarmingly high work ethic. He finished a few notes on a paper before turning to Lest.

“Very relaxing,” Lest fibbed, hopping onto their gigantic, cushy bed. “Now I'm ready for sleep. You could use the rest too, Arthur.” He patted the bed beside him to indicate where Arthur should go.

Arthur regarded his paperwork. He had sloughed through most of it, but there were still papers waiting to be filed. “I must not go to bed until this is finished. However, you have had a stressful week and should head to bed as soon as possible.”

“As soon as you join me, I will,” Lest replied stubbornly. “If you're up all night then so shall I be.”

Arthur pinched his nose in frustration. “But after the week you've had you should rest.”

“I'll rest,” Lest agreed, nodding, “as soon as my husband sees fit to join me. I haven't seen you all week; I would at least like to sleep next to you tonight.” He hated quilting Arthur into it, but if he let him be, Lest would awaken alone the next morning. He would find Arthur slumped over the desk, glasses still on his face and the candles burnt down to waxy nubs.

“I hate when you do that.” Arthur took one last look at his work before standing up. “I guess I can take a small break.” He pushed the chair in and blew out the candles. The only light in the room was from the moon filtering in. “How can I refuse when my cute husband asks me to spend time with him?” Arthur slipped his glasses off and placed them onto the nightstand before sliding into bed with Lest.

Lest made room for him on the bed, pleased that he had won. He waited for Arthur to lie down,then cuddled close to him once his husband was comfortable. He put his head to Arthur's chest and wrapped his leg around Arthur's, securing him for the night. “Thank you, Hun. I missed you.”

Although he was a restrained person, Arthur knew exactly when he needed to show his love the most. He wrapped his free arm around Lest's waist and pulled him as close as possible. “I missed you, as well. I'm glad you're back where you belong. Please stay by my side from now on, OK?”

With a nod of confirmation, Lest closed his eyes to sleep. This is what he had been missing. His life was finally getting back in order. 

Or not.

The day had started off with such promise. It was a crisp autumn morning and the smell of maple syrup pancakes permeated the air. A sure sign that Lest's industrious husband was awake and cooking. He stretched and looked over to the cozy kitchen that they shared, and sure enough, Arthur was skillfully flipping flapjacks.

“You could have slept in, you know. We have nowhere to be right away.” Autumn 19 was a holiday—Valentine's Day to be precise. Most of the shops in Selphia were either closed or they shut down early on this day so the citizens could spend time with their loved ones. “Most people won't be working at all today, so there's no need to start your work this early.” A glance at the sun dial in the field outside told him it was 700 hours—way too early to be up on a holiday.

Arthur plated the breakfast items with a small chuckle. “What do you mean, start my work this early? I've already finished.”

Lest made a face. Something told him that Arthur awoke before the sun. “Workaholic.” He stretched and hopped out of bed. “Will you at least promise not to do any more work today? We do have plans tonight, you know. And I don't want you forgetting because of work.

In Selphia, it was traditional for girls to make a date and present sweets to the men that they loved on Valentine's Day. On White Day, the men would return the favor. However, since Arthur and Lest's relationship defied the 'traditional' values, they had agreed to gift each other on both days.

“I won't forget. 1900 hours tonight, right?” Arthur plunked two plates of pancakes down on the table and pulled up a chair beside Lest.

“That's the plan.” Lest took a generous portion from the pancake stack and shoved it in his mouth. After he chewed thoughtfully for a moment, he rewarded Arthur with a bright smile. “This is excellent, thank you!”

Arthur chuckled. Sometimes his husband looked more like an excited child than the representative prince. “You're welcome. I have some business to attend to after breakfast, but I will see you tonight, alright?”

Lest pouted again. He had hoped that Arthur would agree to taking the day off. But he supposed that he should be happy that he was taking the time to eat meals now. When they first started going out, he was lucky to coax Arthur into eating at least one meal a day. “Alright, but don't forget.”

“I won't forget. Tonight cannot come soon enough.” Arthur finished his pancakes faster than Lest would have thought was possible. “It's exciting.” 

Arthur took his plate and cleaned up before Lest had finished his stack of pancakes. Lest didn't know if he was impressed by Arthur's dedication to efficiency or worried for him. However, he was pleased at Arthur's enthusiasm for the holiday. Last year, they had just been dating when Valentine's arrived, and it was quite the royal mess. Neither of them knew how to act or what to say to each other. The evening consisted of pointless chatter and furious blushing, along with the promise to meet again the following year.

Lest was thankful that he had returned in time to fulfill his promise.

As soon as he was done with breakfast, Lest rushed to do his chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, sorry guys. It's a longer Valentine's Day chapter I split into two parts because I ran out of time to finish it in one go. 
> 
> Lest's secret is safe so far...  
> Next update will have some artwork!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be polite and respectful. No flaming or hateful comments. If you don't like the subject matter, don't read it. Thank you. I don't think in needs an 18+ tag, but if you think it does, please let me know and I will fix it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, you know where this is going, so would any of you be interested in seeing cute pictures to go along with this fic? If enough people like this, I'm considering making it a doujin.


End file.
